A Cute Story
by zagoorian athena
Summary: Sakura’s had this crush on Sasuke since forever but when Sasuke decides to avoid Sakura for some unknown reason, Sakura takes matters into her own hands…especially when she sees Sasuke with some other girl. /One-shot. Fluff. OOC. AU. SasuSaku./


**Author's Note:** I've been meaning to do this story ever since I heard it from my best friend. This was actually inspired from a text message I forced Anna to forward to me after she read it out loud in Research class. I just wanted this to be a SasuSaku fic because this was a really cute story (thus, the title). So yeah, I was pretty busy for a while, but I managed to do it anyway. Sorry if this turns out lame or corny or whatever. I just wanted to write this story no matter what. I still haven't recovered from my hiatus so my writing is still a bit rusty. And I'm also sorry for the lame ending. I had absolutely no clue how to end the story so I just went with that. Anyways, I still do hope you manage to enjoy the fic. Happy reading. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and any related characters.

**Summary: **Sakura's had this crush on Sasuke since forever but when Sasuke decides to avoid Sakura for some unknown reason, Sakura takes matters into her own hands…especially when she sees Sasuke with some other girl.

**Warnings: **Fluff. OOC. AU. SasuSaku.

**Legend: _Inner Sakura_**; _Outer Sakura_

* * *

**  
A Cute Story**

_By Zagoorian Athena_

'I can't take this anymore,' thought a very pissed, very angry Haruno Sakura as she walked home from school one Friday afternoon.

It's been bugging her ever since the semester began that ultimate crush and used-to-be close friend Uchiha Sasuke wasn't talking to her anymore. Heck, he wasn't even making eye contact! It was as if he was avoiding her for some reason she was totally unaware of.

It's not like he could have found out about her feelings for him—no one knew about that except for her and her diary which was safely hidden in her closet beneath a huge pile of clothes. And it probably wasn't because of his getting transferred to a different section. 'He's better than that,' thought Sakura to herself.

_So what's with the cold shoulder, then?!_

_**You don't think it's because of his fan girls, is it?**_

_Nah, he's had them since he was born!_

_**New friends?**_

_I haven't seen him with anyone new these days._

_**Umm…puberty? Constipation? Or maybe he's suddenly become mentally retarded?**_

_Har har… Yeah, that's funny._

_**A girlfriend, perhaps? There have been rumors about him being seen with a girl at a coffee shop just around this area.**_

_He would have told me that, at least._

_**Then why the heck is he on a **_**date **_**with that backstabbing bitch that's supposed to be our best friend??**_

_What the—_

And as soon as she realized what her inner self realized, she snapped out of her sulking and looked directly at the coffee shop just across the street.

For sitting across from each other were Yamanaka Ino, Sakura's best friend since childhood, and none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the object of Sakura's thoughts before she had been sucked into the cruel world of reality where the fact that Sasuke may really have a girlfriend other than her was mocking her in front of her very eyes.

Suddenly, tears started welling up in her eyes and a part of her wanted to run away then and there. But a bigger part of her told her to do otherwise.

_**What's wrong with you, girl?! Why the heck are you crying? Wipe those tears away and let's go kick his butt! He is so not worth the tears. And we are not that weak to be crying over someone as pathetic as him!**_

_What the heck are you talking about? Of course I'm crying. I'm hurt by what I'm seeing! He has a girlfriend and it's not me…and he never even had the guts to tell me about this. And it just had to be my best friend he's dating._

_**So…? Come on, girl! We're stronger than that. Let's show him what we're made of.**_

And before the outer Sakura could even comprehend what the inner one was saying, the bold and scary part of her took control of her body and wiped her tears away as she waved her arms and faked happiness while shouting from across the street towards where Sasuke and Ino were chatting under the radiance of the setting sun.

"Hey baby," shouted Sakura boldly to Sasuke who stopped in the middle of listening to something his companion was saying and shot a surprised look toward her. "You said that we were gonna walk home together, but it seems like you were just talking to Ino. I missed you so much, I haven't seen you all day. Do you know how much you had me worried? I love you!"

And with that, Sasuke just blushed at what he heard from the smiling girl who was still waving her arms a little too enthusiastically.

Ino, who was slightly amused at the scene Sakura just played, turned her eyes to the blushing boy in front of her and talked to him in a voice that Sakura could hear from across the street.

"Hey, I didn't know you were already with your crush. Why the heck did you come to me for advice, then?"

After hearing what the blonde said, Sakura's face faltered and turned into a shocked one as her face turned red due to the unexpected outcome of her little play.

And while Sasuke and Sakura just froze after what had transpired, Ino just giggled and stood up, took Sasuke by the hand and dragged him across the street to where Sakura still stood with her mouth hanging open.

"Hey, Sakura," Ino said as a quiet but no longer frozen Sasuke trailed behind her. "Sorry I had to keep this from you, but he threatened me into not letting anyone know. And as much as I'd like to stay here and chat, I take it that you and your _boyfriend _here need to talk. So see you later then…and congrats to the both of you. I'll call you later, okay? You _have _to tell me all about this."

And with a final wink at Sakura, Ino turned to Sasuke and muttered "Honestly, why did you even ask for my advice when she was already your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," the raven-haired boy muttered back.

"Yet," she corrected.

And even when Ino already started walking away with Sasuke looking at her just to avoid making eye contact with the still-frozen Sakura, the latter's brain was still registering what just happened.

Feeling the awkwardness creeping up, Sasuke cleared his throat thus snapping Sakura out of her reverie.

"Hey," Sasuke said with eyes still looking away from the curious girl in front of him.

"Hey," Sakura replied with emerald eyes full of curiosity and…was that longing Sasuke thought he saw during one of his fast glimpses?

"Yeah, about what Ino just said…"

"No, it's cool. I understand."

"You do?" Sasuke asked with raised eyebrows, now looking at Sakura.

"Well…no, actually. I still don't know why you went on avoiding me for the past few months."

"…"

"Well…?"

And instead of answering her, Sasuke just sighed and turned to look at the waiting girl, took her face softly in his hands and lowered his head down to capture her lips with his own.

_Shit, what the heck is he doing? Is he kissing me?? OMG, he IS kissing me!!_

_**Yeah, so kiss him back already!**_

So Sakura closed her eyes and happily responded to the kiss, locking her arms around his neck and taking the kiss deeper, making him feel the longing she felt for wanting to kiss him and hold him like this for so long.

Sasuke, feeling satisfied with the girl's zealous response, nibbled on her lower lip and roamed her soda-tasting mouth with the sudden adrenaline pumping through his veins due to the onslaught of their lip-lock session while his arms wrapped themselves around her back to bring her closer to him.

They could have sworn they heard cars honking at them. But they were too preoccupied with their recent activity that neither seemed to care or notice enough to be embarrassed.

And though both were resentful to do so, they both broke the kiss due to the lack of air and with quick breaths, they stayed there in the warmth of each other's arms while twilight turned to night around them.

"So…let me get this straight. You avoided me for months and never talked to me since the semester began because you _liked _me?"

The raven-haired teen only nodded in response and suddenly, Sakura broke the embrace and punched him hard on the arm, much to the boy's surprise.

"Hey, what was that for??"

"For thinking that you liking me was ever reason enough to stop talking to me! Do you know how much that made me depressed?! I thought I did something wrong…I thought that you got mad at me for some unknown reason and that you suddenly didn't want to be friends anymore…"

"And here I thought you were gonna be happy."

"Is that what Ino told you? That I was going to be happy if I found out you liked me back?"

"Wait, what do you mean when you say 'liked me _back_'?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes in response and Sasuke suddenly had the urge to smile and kiss her again but still wanting to keep the stoic façade, only a smirk graced his gorgeous face.

"Back to my question…?"

"Hn."

"So you've been talking to Ino because you were asking for advice on how to tell me that you liked me?"

This time it was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes and without warning, Sakura took his cheeks and pinched them hard in a cooing manner and squealed, proclaiming how 'cute' he was for doing that.

And as annoyed as Sasuke was at her for doing that to him, he took her hands in his and caressed them and looked straight into her eyes and leaned down again for another kiss—this time, soft and gentle unlike the intense and heated first.

When they finally broke their kiss, Sakura's knees felt like jelly and a blush was so evidently seen on her cheeks that Sasuke actually chuckled and released one of her hands only to lead her to her house even when she was still slightly dazed.

As they walked hand in hand under the beautiful twinkling stars, Sakura thought back to what just happened. She still couldn't believe that the man holding her hand was the man she'd been crushing on for years. From what she thought was a lost friendship over something unknown to her, to something that turned out to be incredibly 'cute' for someone like Sasuke…Sakura wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I love you," Sasuke stated while he continued walking in front of her, as if reading her thoughts.

And that was all the reassurance she needed.

"I love you too."

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N: **If you liked it, please review. (So I probably shouldn't expect any reviews at all. HAHAHA). And if you didn't, can you at least break it to me gently? Thanks for reading, everyone! Enjoy the last few days of summer while they last. ;)


End file.
